narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Muryō Denaken
Muryō Denaken (Denaken Muryō, の で ケ ン 無 料) is a Shinobi of Memories belonging to the extinct Denaken clan of Nendo. She is a Takubetsu Jonin Rank of Konahagakure, using her Kekkei Genkai for hunting and tracking Rank-S criminals as Sasuke Uchiha. Her skills were much coveted by Orochimaru and have been used by the Akatsuki, which also contributed to the growth of her doujutsu. She worked as inquisitive and spy during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Until her eight years old, Muryō lived with her family in the small village of Nendo, located in the south of the Fire Country. From an early age, she trained with her father using your kekkei genkai as well as her older brothers, Hikari and Kaze (with she had a strong bond). During the training she showed be very talented, and because of that her mother, an ex-Shinobi of Konohagakure, teached her basic ninja arts. Muryō already showed some skill in genjutsu and exceptional chakra control due to the development of their kekkei genkei, prompting her mother to send letters to the Hokage calling for a technical assessment of your skills and discussing the usefulness of it to Konoha, in expectation that her talent could be developed at the Academy. One night, a mysterious fire reaches their village and consumes it completely. Muryō can just survive thanks to her mother's Kokūnkurei no Justsu, that isolated the smoke. However, a few minutes after the barrier crumbles with no explanation, and Muryō use her kekkei genkai to track the chakra of her mother from the earth used in the jutsu, finding she under the rubble of their home, losing blood due to a rod iron impaling her body. The sight of the last moments generated Muryo's Memoriki and awakened her sleeping doujustso, the denakugan . When a rescue team led by Kakashi Hatake arrives and reports that Muryō is the only survivor, her desperation leads to a lack of chakra which interferes in her new eyes, so that she could not control the chakra reading and absorbing memories at random. During the trip to Konoha, Muryō accidentally read Kakashi's past, revealing to him your new gifts, which eventually develop a bond of fellowship between them after a while, and inevitably she starts to see him as a reflection of her now deceased brother Hikari. After arriving at Konoha, Muryō is assessed physical and psychological tests which proved that her skills were rare and should be taken advantage of by the village. However, when the Hokage suggested to the board for place her in the Academy, the elders claim that a Shinobi of Memories and someone with Denaken blood would generate greed with the Earth Country, its true origins, for possession of the Kekkei Genkai and the doujutsu, by ensuring advantages in war. Because of this, Muryō grew up in complete secrecy as protected from the Third Hokage and were particularly trained by Inoichi Yamanaca in the mental arts and, for a short period of time, Hiashi Hyuga, to review the basics of Denaken taijutsu and enhance your knowledge about the points of the chakra gates should achieve. But when Muryō asks permission to look memories about the location of the gates in the master's mind, he despises her and says that if she deserved look at his mind, she would not be of the Denaken clan, which infuriates her and makes she give up the taijutsu classes, what initiated the development of her Nise memori ''no Jutsu, where she held the enemy in a genjutsu similar to her Memoriki , so when he reflected her agony could penetrate his mind. This jutsu was responsible for her early promotion to Chunnin, and within a year was promoted to the level of Takubetsu Jonin , so that they can use her in Rank-A missions and hunt groups and seizure with ANBU. Part I — coming soon — Part II — coming soon — Personality 'Childhood' Muryō was a happy child, curious, and extremely empathetic, always concerned about everyone around her; one of her main features were her perspicacity and ability to deny people, which made she hard to mislead. She harbored strong feelings for her brothers, but she was closer to her second elder brother Kaze. Even young was very protective, especially with her younger brother Shiawase, which she affectionately called Chiji, an abbreviation of ''Chisana jiki ''(小 さ な 磁器, small porcelain), due to the easiness with which he got hurt. After the fire, she became withdrawn and had a habit to suppress emotions in order to avoid revive her Memoriki, which came and went because of the lack of the denakugan. When she saw the past of Kakashi she began to nurture certain respect and admiration for the ninja, the same things she felt when training with Hikari, and struggled to be able to bury suffering as well as Kakashi, building and showing a moderately cheerful personality,confident and worried about her teammates, although the fund still feel the pain of loss. When she felt sad because of the memories, she used to repeat to herself what Kakashi said when sheasked why he kept all the pain for himself: "In the end people are not guilty of what you spent, and the least we can do is not to let them feel our pain because they do not deserve" 'Part I' During Part I Muryō feels a little more lonely and trains hard to improve their skills, an excuse to ignore the will she had to meet new people.In her training with the ANBU, she shows somewhat arrogant during battles and also demonstrates to be very competitive, but after workouts she drastically changes her stance, being more kind and concerned about the damage caused to her teammates, which shows that maintained her empathy and solidarity. Her first feelings about her cousin Tibate were curiosity and a feeling that could finally break the mask she wore to disguise the emotions; but when he calls her "weak" from crying by their clan, Muryō rages and justifies the action, not without making it clear that she felt the same contempt because he was insensitive. With her cousin Seiji she maintains a friendly relationship, but to be a leader of your team she just treats him as a superior, without wanting to deepen the bond, becoming insensitive to her own emotions. By being protected from the Hokage she also develops affection for him and sees him as a father who would do anything to protect. She also feels the same about his grandson Konohamaru, even although he knows it. She thought his determination somewhat comical, and occasionally spying him to know what was up, leaving her curious side stand. 'Blank Period' After the events of Konoha's destruction and kidnapping, Muryō spends her first few months in jail denying any aid to Orochimaru, taking a stubborn stance and making clear all the hatred she felt for the Sannin, even under torture, insisting on the idea that in she would soon be rescued by her companions. Over time this determination began to give way to despair, and the hopelessness quickly had been replaced by a latent anger, thinking she had been left there by their fellow shinobi. After a full year of prison Muryō was beginning to show an indifferent behavior towards the news that Kabuto brought about the village and became colder, assuming a sarcastic behavior, removing any feelings she had for Konoha. 'Part II' After being taken by Deidara and Sasori for Akatsuki, Muryō claims that will not make her jutsus simply for not sympathize with the organization, though she was trying to ignore her protective instinct towards the village, which shows that she still cares. When was extorted to cooperate in exchange Seiji's life,she has become more serious and cautious, and let her insecurity disclose more often. Her bond with Deidara made her confused, but when she talks with him her challenging personality and insight stood out amid the sarcasm, making her less colder and more confident. When she returns to Konoha she feels sorry for the consequences of their actions, but that does not neutralize her distrust of teammates and the difficulty in forming new bonds, making her actions always calculated and independent from participation of others. ''"I learned not to rely on my luck" - Muryō to Gaara in the Rescue of the Kazekage, when she talked about her life when she was with Orochimaru. '' After receiving the forgiveness of Gaara and hear about what he had learned from Naruto, Muryō became more open with her teammates and empathetic, but still keeping the sarcasm as a shield when it came to her past. Appearence Muryō has sky blue hair, fair skin and black eyes characteristics of Denaken clan. Her features are described as gently and very expressive; In her right hand she has a Sei-Hei-Ki marked on the side next to the little finger. #During childhood her hair came slightly above the height of her shoulder; she wore a white kimono with the symbol of her clan stamped on the back, but when she moved to Konoha changed by comfortable leggings and a loose white blouse tied at the hip by a dark blue stripe. #In Part I she changes her costumes for tight black leggings at knee-length and a short top covered by a white blouse braided like a net,with tight sleeves but loose in the trunk. She also wears black sandals and a glove of the same color in her right hand and uses her Konoha bandana tied on the left thigh, so she do not get adjusting it during training. #During her prison with Orochimaru she wears similar clothes to his disciples: a loose cream kimono kimono attached to the waist by a thick red band into a loop on the back. During this time her hair started getting longer, and she held it in a bun behind her head. #In her time at Akatsuki she used the organization's clothes. Beneath the black covers with red clouds she wore a tight black blouse and leggings of the same color in the middle of the thighs. Her hair was usually untied, except left side of the front strands, which are held just above the ear, making it appear a side cut. #In Part II in Konoha, Muryō stripe black leggings with the same length as those used in Akatsuki, and a black top, covered by a qipao dress sleeveless woven fabric similar to her shirt in Part I, but this time wearing a dark blue obi marking the waist. When in missions, she opts for marine blue leggings and a long shirt style qipao of the same color, with a fair dark blue corset on top and black sandals. Her sleeve now been replaced by an iron Neko-Te coated with dark leather, attached to the tips of her fingers as leather thimbles with small strips of material that are laced throughout the length of the fingers to the elbow. (if a good artist is reading this, I wonder if you can view and be able to draw her, I would be very grateful). Stats Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai is the chakra tracking ability from an object or trail. Unlike other ways of tracking, no matter the weather or if the chakra was dispersed, as it traces the origin of this chakra. Muryō has a complete mastery of her Kekkei Genkai, having greater sensitivity chakra since the opening of her doujutsu. Thanks to it, Muryō became known as ''Masutāhantā (マ ス タ ー ハ ン タ ー, master hunter), and leads teams of tracking and pursuit of shinobi Rank-A and Rank-S. Muryo prefers to use her left hand to track chakra and covers the right with a glove to avoid reading the weapons that touches during a battle. Denakugan The denakugan consists of a doujutsu wich “translates” the chakra, that is, can read the feelings attached to their release (such as anger, pain, joy, etc.),and use it as a bridge to the mind of the enemy, accessing your memories and can store them. Muryō opened her denakugan at eight years old, and at first found it difficult to control, because she even know about its properties. The first time she used it was when accidentally read Kakashi's past, and years later found that along with the memories of him she absorbed training memories of Kage Bushin no Jutsu, one of the jutsus that has achieved when she came to Konoha. After starting to train the mental arts with Inoichi Yamanaca, Muryō became expert at absorbing memories, but not in the conventional way due to the closure of her training with Hiashi Hyuga. On the other hand, thanks to her need she developed her Nise memori no Jutsu ''and its variations, which came to be her best weapons in direct combat. It was because of her denakugan she was desired by Orochimaru as a possible container for his body, as to her ability could steal jutsus of any shinobi and shorten the training time to improve the techniques. However, what interested the Akatsuki were her jutsus of sealings and manipulation of memories to create new "pawns". Quotes "You should try to make a new one with your clay. That would be interesting, considering it explodes" — ''to Deidara after his fight with the Kazekage, when she saw that he lost his arm. "I learned not to rely on my luck" — to Gaara after his rescue by Team Kakashi. "Teammates should protect, help and support you, even if they don't like you. I thought it means that they are trustble, but, of course, I was wrong" — while her fight with Kakashi. "You teached me how to trust someone again, Naruto, and I have an eternal debit with you" — to Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Trivia *Muryō's name means "free" '' According to the databook: '' *A hobby of Muryō is to draw the memories that she do not remember so often, and so she could refresh your mind. *Muryō have passion for blades and ever wanted to learn how to fight with swords, but to use your denakugan the ideal weapons are short range as Yawara and genjutsu, which prevented her from having fencing lessons. *Muryō's favorite food is Gyoza and salmon is the only fish she does not hate. *She can summon owls in their Kuchiyose no Jutsu, but never invoked one. *Muryō had completed 73 official missions: 18 D-rank, 22 C-rank, 25 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 5 S-rank CarolineDenaken (talk) 03:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Caroline B. Walkinir Category:DRAFT